Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows
by Latias425
Summary: (Sequel to The Origin of Pit) Many months have passed since the war with Hades has ended, and now things are starting to get back to normal in Skyworld. Pit still tries to figure out exactly who he is, and hopes to find anything else that remains of his dark past. That is, when one night he makes a huge discovery, and that discovery will lead to a new threat to lurk on the horizon.
1. Things Change

_**Well, here it is, folks. My first sequel story. In case you haven't figured out, this is a sequel to my first Kid Icarus story, The Origin of Pit, and is quite possibly going to be my biggest Kid Icarus story. Before we begin, I just want to say a few things.**_

 _ **1\. Reading The Origin of Pit is not required to read this story, but I strongly recommend that you do in order to fully understand some things, especially some things regarding Pit's past.**_

 _ **2\. This story is going to be much, much, much longer than The Origin of Pit. I plan on splitting this story into three different acts, which are basically going to be the beginning, middle, and end of the story. The first act will pretty much just set up everything for the story, and I'm still making plans for the second and third act.**_

 _ **3\. I'm really going to start off this story with the trailer that I posted at the end of The Origin of Pit. The song is called We Will Rise by Meghan Baird, and you can find a link to it on my profile. This is basically just a little teaser of what's to come in the story. If you've already seen the trailer, then you can just skip ahead to the actual story, but if you haven't, then enjoy this little teaser.**_

* * *

The trailer opens up with a view a single tree standing in the middle of an empty field, its leaves swaying with the gentle wind. A single leaf falls from the tree as the lyrics start.

 _ **A leaf falls down from the tree of life, and is falling towards the earth**_

The camera focuses on the leaf, revealing that it is not a leaf, but a feather. The feather slowly decends and lands on the ground.

 _ **It silently lies on the ground, awaiting a rebirth**_

The feather silently lies on the ground until someone appears and picks it up. It is Pit, who stares at the feather, and then at the sky.

 _ **So it is with those who die, their souls confessing hope**_

Pit then starts to run away from the tree with determination on his face. As he is running, the tree slowly starts to turn grey and its movement suddenly stops.

 _ **Because he is risen, with him they will rise**_

Pit is now in Skyworld, watching a group of Centurions repair the rest of Palutena's temple.

 _ **As we watch right through the door, the stitches being fixed.**_

Pit then takes out the feather and stares at it for a moment.

 _ **The memories that stay with us, the ones that haunt our minds**_

Pit closes his eyes as everything around him goes dark. He then gets an intense feeling as he remembers when he was trapped in the Underworld many years ago, lying on the ground bleeding to death. The pain from the horrible memory is enough to snap him back to reality.

 _ **The road to glory lies ahead, these momentary trials**_

 _ **Because they have risen, with them we will rise**_

 _ **We will rise**_

Palutena is wandering around her temple with a look of worry on her face. She then looks into Pit's room and sees that he isn't in there, the only thing left behind is a single feather on his bed.

 _ **Weeping may last for an evening, but rejoicing comes with the dawn**_

Pit is now seen being carried by a mysterious being flying across the sky in the dark of night. He is then taken to an area hidden at the bottom of a dark cave. Pit manages to climb all the way up to the top and is shocked by what he sees.

 _ **Weeping may last for an evening, but rejoicing comes with the dawn**_

During the instrumental part, Pit is looking into the eyes of a woman. Tears are forming in both of their eyes. The woman lifts Pit's head up and runs her hand through his hair. They stare at each other for a long moment, and then embrace.

The scene changes to where we now see Pit standing on top of a cliff. Behind him are what look to be a group of angels. In front of them is a strange shadowy figure, the only thing visible being its glowing red eyes. Surrounding it are several strange shadow creatures, all preparing to attack the angels.

 _ **For all the wonders they will do, imagination's blind**_

 _ **What has been made will bring anew, in the twinkling of an eye**_

 _ **The dark itself will be destroyed, swallowed up by light**_

 _ **Because they have risen, with them we will rise**_

Pit raises his bow in the air, and the angels from behind him begin to attack the figure's army.

 _ **We will rise~**_

Pit and the dark figure are locked in an intense fight to the finish. Pit is flying with his bow and strangely enough, his wings aren't glowing. The figure fires two orbs of dark energy at Pit, who manages to dodge both of them. The two then prepare to clash as the screen suddenly fades to white.

 _ **With them we will rise~**_

 _ **We will rise**_

 _ **Because they have risen, we will rise with them**_

The trailer ends as Pit is staring at the sunset from Skyworld. He then flies away as a single feather falls to the ground.

 _ **With them we will rise~**_

 _ **We will rise**_

Latias 4.5 Presents...

Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows

Act I

Chapter 1: Things Change

* * *

If there was anything that Pit had learned in the past 28 years, it's that your life can really change unexpectedly. Before he became the head of Palutena's guard, there was an angel before him that had taken that position. That angel was Polemius, his very own father. Pit had heard many stories about how Polemius was a legendary warrior, and that he possessed strength that no other normal angel had. He hoped that he would be just like his father someday, and that he would be able to find his true purpose in life. Although he was almost as loyal and skillful as Polemius was, there were times when Pit felt like he would never be able to live up to the legacy that his father had created. It would make him question if he really was meant to be a warrior or if he was meant to be something else. However, he had stayed in Skyworld for many years and fought for the humans as the world needed _someone_ to protect them from various threats that lurked around every corner.

Pit would never forget the day that forever changed his life. The day that Polemius's life had ended thanks to Medusa and the Underworld. Since he was really young that day, he couldn't really understand the whole concept of death, and had been told that Polemius was asleep, and that he would never wake up again. It was also the day that Polemius was going to try to teach him how to fly, but unfortunately the lesson came to a tragic end before it could even begin. Sometimes, Pit would wonder what his life would be like if Polemius never died, and that he still had his family and would still be living in his old home, and that he would be protected by Polemius.

* * *

Pit stared out the window of his room. It's been several months since he had defeated Hades and ended the war, and now things were really getting back to normal in Skyworld. Even though peace has returned to Angel Land, Pit still had some duties to do, but it was just helping repair Skyworld and even going down to the Overworld every once in a while, but it was nothing major. With no sign of the Underworld or any other threats to attack the humans, Pit hoped it would stay that way.

As Pit stood in his room, watching as a group of Centurions were finishing repairing Palutena's temple through the window, he picked up a feather that was lying on the stand next to his bed and stared at it. It was a feather that belonged to his mother Amber, and he had managed to keep it with him for all these years, as it was the only thing he had left of his past. As Pit continued to stare at the feather, the horrible memories of that fateful came back to him. He remembered the Underworld monsters attacking his home, him being separated from his mother forever, him being trapped in the Underworld while he was bleeding to death. Pit could practically feel the pain that he had endured at that moment. It was the most painful experience he had ever felt, both physically and emotionally. He had lost everything that meant something to him on that day, and he began to lose hope and thought he was going to die a slow and painful death in the Underworld. That is, until Palutena found him and healed his wounds and gave him a bow. He then proceeded to escape from the Underworld and make his way to Skyworld, where he managed to stop Medusa and free Palutena. Ever since he had he had saved her, Pit had made a promise to Palutena to always protect Skyworld and fight for all things living and breathing. Over the years, Pit felt a strong bond grow between the two of them. He had always seen Palutena as a mother and even loved her like one, and felt like she was the closest thing that would ever be family to him.

After Pit had defeated the Aurum and managed to get his body back after his soul was trapped in a ring for three years, when he found out that Palutena had been under the control of the Chaos Kin and had been attacking the humans, that whole feeling of loss had returned to him. He felt like he had lost the only other person that he had ever considered to be family. If it wasn't for Viridi and his dark twin, then Pit would have probably never gotten back to Skyworld and Palutena would of had her soul eaten by the parasite.

As Pit continued to stare into the feather, something came to his mind. What happened to all the other angels on the day the Underworld attacked? Were they all killed just like his parents? He thought that it might actually be the case, but there had to be other angels somewhere. The only ones he knew were the ones that lived in his old home of Agios, but there must be some other angels that lived somewhere out there, unless they had all killed as well. Pit hadn't heard about any other angels existing, but he decided that he would ask Palutena to see if she knew anything about them.

* * *

Palutena stood in her temple, looking over the Centurions that were working. Several months have gone by since Hades had been defeated, and she had spent those months fixing the damages that had been done from the war. Just a few more repairs to her temple, and things would really be back to normal. During the past few months, Palutena had sent Pit down to the Overworld a few times to check on the various towns, but luckily there were no threats, at least for now. She had even offered Pit's dark clone to stay in Skyworld with them, but he immediately rejected and eventually went to become an officer with the Forces of Nature.

 _'Things change.'_ Palutena told herself. _'Things change.'_

"Umm...Lady Palutena?"

Palutena turned around to see Pit coming in. "Oh, hello Pit."

"Lady Palutena, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pit. What is it?"

Pit paused for a moment, before finally deciding to ask the question. "Well...I was just wondering. What do you know about angels? Do...Do you know if there are any other angels out there in the world...besides me and Pittoo?"

Palutena's eyes widened upon hearing that question. She tried to think if there was really other angels out there, but the truth was, she was certain there wasn't. There hadn't been sightings of any other angels since they had all been supposedly killed from the Underworld attack, and it seemed like Pit was the only surviving one. It was a question not even she knew the answer to. After about a minute of silence, Palutena let out a sad sigh and finally answered.

"Pit, I...I'm not exactly sure about this, but...I don't think there are any angels left. I...I think you might be the only one left."

Pit's face fell upon hearing that. "Well...do you at least know if there are any possibilities?"

"I'm sorry Pit, but there hasn't been any signs of other angels in years. People have looked everywhere, but there's been nothing. Not even us gods have seen or heard of any in recent years."

Pit didn't respond and lowered his head, deeply saddened by the fact that he was the only angel left in existence. Palutena knew that he was thinking about his old life, and it made her remember the day when they first met and Pit thought that he would be alone the rest of his life, and how completely devastated she was when Polemius had died.

"Pit, I know you're sad that there's no more angels, but there's nothing we can really-"

"I know, Lady Palutena. I know there isn't anymore of my kind out there. I never should have even asked." Pit replied sadly as he started to walk out of the room. Palutena could only watch in slight remorse as he closed the door behind him.


	2. The Truth About Angels

Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows

Chapter 2: The Truth About Angels

* * *

Pit wasn't really in the mood to talk to Palutena for the rest of that day, and he spent the rest of it thinking about how much he missed his past life. The question about angels was really bothering him, and he thought about whether Palutena was really right about him being the last of his kind. Later that night, he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long while.

 _'Is it true? Are there really no more angels out there?'_ Pit asked himself. Although Palutena had pretty much confirmed that fact to him, he still didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that there were other angels living somewhere out there. All of those thoughts were starting to make Pit drowsy, so he finally turn off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

 _*THUD!*_

Pit was awoken by a loud noise. He quickly sat up in his bed and panted in slight surprise. He had no idea what it could have possibly been, but he quickly decided to investigate in case it was some kind of threat.

With his bow in hand, Pit got out of bed and headed down the hallway. It was dark and suspiciously quiet, with the only source of light being the moon that shined through the windows. Pit began to wonder what could have possibly come to Skyworld in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, there was another thud, even louder than the last, and it sounded like it came from the kitchen. Caution filled Pit's body as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, making sure not to make a single noise to startle the intruder. He quietly went to the door and peeked from behind the corner and what he saw completely shocked him.

Pit could barely make it out, but standing in the moonlight was a strange figure. It was frantically searching through the area, as if they were looking for something and he saw that they had wings. Wait a minute...wings?

"Pittoo, is...is that you?" Pit asked. The figure quickly turned its head to him, but did not respond. He found it a bit odd, because normally his dark clone would make a snide remark about that nickname. The figure continued to stare at Pit for a long moment, and he slowly walked towards it, but then it quickly made its escape out the window.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Pit called out as he quickly climbed out the window and began to chase after the mysterious being.

The strange figure flew high in the sky. Although the moon was shining brightly, Pit was still unable to make out what exactly this mysterious being was.

"Who are you? Where are you going? What are you doing in-" Suddenly, Pit noticed that he was running towards the edge of Skyworld, and he quickly grinded to a halt and tried to keep his balance as he looked at the endless sky below. He then looked up to see the mysterious figure flying away. "Wait! Stop! Come back here!"

The mysterious being looked back and noticed the angel standing along the edge, and it quickly made a U-turn in the sky and headed towards him.

Pit saw that the figure was heading towards him and before he had a chance to react, it swooped down and grabbed onto his shoulders, lifting him into the air. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as the figure began to carry him across the night sky. He then looked back and saw that he was getting farther and farther away from Palutena's temple. Pit saw that the figure was wearing some kind of black cloak, and he couldn't even see a single part of their body.

Suddenly, the figure dropped him and he screamed as he fell down the endless sky. The figure quickly swooped down after him and grabbed his foot, and Pit found himself hanging upside-down as the figure continued to carry him through the sky.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" Pit asked, but the figure did not answer. It continued to carry him through the sky, until it brought him to what looked to be some kind of hidden waterfall. He gasped as he felt a splash of water right in his face, and it was now completely dark. The figure then let go of Pit again, and then disappeared into the shadows. He screamed as he fell down the dark abyss and landed hard on the ground.

Pit groaned as he got up and looked around. He noticed that the mysterious figure was gone, and that he was in some kind of dark cave.

"Where...Where am I?" Pit asked. He then noticed a light shining at the very top. Putting the riser of his bow in between his teeth, Pit started to climb up the rocky cliff.

After climbing the rocks, Pit finally made his way up to the light at the top of the cave. Once he got on the smooth ground, he quickly dusted himself off and looked up and his eyes instantly widened at what he saw.

Behind the cave lay a hidden village. There were several houses scattered all around, with torches providing light. Pit quickly noticed several beings wandering around the village and they looked to be...angels. Lots of them. He could not believe it. There really _was_ more of his kind.

"There's...There's more angels!" Pit gasped in awe, and he quickly made his way towards the village. However, he wasn't able to get very far before he was stopped by a group of much larger and tougher looking angels.

"Where did you come from, boy?" One of the angels asked.

"Um...I've come from..." Pit began.

"If you're not from this place, then you better turn back right now. We can't allow any intruders into Agios."

Agios. There was something about that word that caused something to stir in Pit's mind. It sounded so familiar to him, but for some reason he couldn't exactly figure out what it meant. "Wait, did you just say...Agios?"

"This is no time to be asking questions! If you're not from Agios, then you better leave this place and go right back to where you came from!"

A female angel watched the scene from the distance. She could barely make out what was going on or who was the person that had just entered the village, but she quickly made her way to see who it really was.

"I am not going to say this again! You must leave now before-"

"E-Excuse me." Pit looked to see a female angel push through the crowd and stood right in front of him, much to his shock. She had shining golden eyes and honey-colored hair.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry for disrupting you. I...I guess I'll just leave and..."

The female angel's eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp. She immediately began to recognize those features. Those gorgeous sapphire eyes, that chocolate brown hair. There was no mistaking it.

"Umm...are you okay?" Pit asked.

The female angel continued to stare at Pit with shock on her face. "Son..." She gasped.

Pit was slightly confused at first, but as he continued to stare at the angel standing before him, it was all coming back to him. He could not believe who was standing right in front of him. It was his mother. His _real_ mother. The mother that he had thought to be dead all those years ago. "Mom, you're...you're alive!"

The female angel gasped again upon hearing those words. "Is...Is it really you...Pit?"

"Amber..." Pit had no idea if this was even real or not. "I...I thought you were dead."

"Pit, are...are you okay?" Amber asked, her voice choking up a bit.

Pit slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, I-I'm okay...Mom." His voice was also trembling slightly. Other angels started to gather around to see what was going on.

Amber couldn't believe that she had just found her long-lost son. She knelt down in front of Pit and placed her hands on his shoulders, tears forming in her eyes. "I...I can't believe it. It's really you, after all these years. I...I thought I lost you."

Tears were now starting to well up in Pit's eyes. "I...I thought so, too." He muttered as he lowered his head.

"I'm just so happy that my baby's okay." Amber whispered as she lifted Pit's chin up with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. They stared directly into each other's eyes for a long moment, before they locked into an embrace, finally letting out their tears as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh, Mom...I missed you so much." Pit whispered as he rested his head on Amber's shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

Amber sniffed as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her son's waist. "I missed you too, Pit."

The other angels watched in silence as the long-lost mother and son continued their tearful reunion, taking that moment to let out all of their emotions. Once they finally let it all out, Pit and Amber separated, and their sadness turned to joy as smiles formed on their faces.

"Welcome home, son."

"Home..." Pit thought, when it finally clicked to him. Agios. That was his old home. He found Agios. He was back home. "Agios...Home...I'm home."

"Yes, you're home! My son has come home!" Amber announced, and all of the other angels cheered. Pit had never felt so much happiness in his life. He had just made the biggest discovery of his life.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Amber said as she and Pit had reached a small house at the far end of the village. "There it is. Our home."

"Wow. It's...It's just like how I remember it."

"Yep. This house was made to look just like our old one." Amber led Pit inside the house, and sure enough, everything was just like he how remembered it to be.

"Wow, this...this is amazing!"

"I know it is. Come on. There's something else I want to show you." Amber led Pit to a room that he had recognized to be his very own, and it was made to be more for his age. Standing in the room was a medium-sized bed, and it looked like it was the perfect size for him.

"Wow. That bed looks perfect for me." Pit said as he sat on the bed.

"I made this bed just for you...in case you'd ever come home."

Pit noticed that Amber had tears in her eyes. "Mom, it's okay. You don't have to worry about losing me again."

"You're right. I'm just getting all emotional." Amber dug through a drawer and pulled out a small blue blanket. "This is the blanket that you were wrapped in when you were born. You used to call it 'wooby'."

Pit took the blanket from Amber and stared at it for a moment, before clutching it close to his chest. He felt the warm and fuzzy feeling that he felt when he was wrapped up in that blanket upon entering the world. It also made him wonder how Amber had managed to keep it with her for all these years. "It's so fuzzy..."

"I remember that you also used to suck your thumb when you slept with that thing. Would you like a choopie with your wooby?" Amber teased.

"Mooom!" Pit whined as his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What? I'm joking. Well, come on. It's been quite a night for you." Amber had Pit lie down on his new bed, and for the first time in years, she tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little Pit."

Although it warmed Pit's heart to hear Amber call him that, he kind of felt like the name didn't really fit him anymore. "Well, I'm...I'm not really little anymore."

"It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still my little Pit." Amber whispered as she gave him another kiss, and then turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Pit just lay in bed for a moment, thinking about the night he just had. He couldn't wait to tell Palutena about his big discovery, but then he wondered how he would even be able to get back to Skyworld, or how Palutena would even react when she finds him gone the next morning. Pit decided that he would figure it out in the morning, so he shut his eyes and drifted off to Dreamland.


	3. Welcome Home

Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

* * *

The next morning, Pit woke up as a bright light shone in his face. The torches outside were burning a bright orange, signaling that it was morning time. Pit got out of bed and looked out his window and saw that the other angels were starting to wake up and getting to their usual morning routines. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them. It's been so long since he's lived with others of his kind, and it reminded him of the times when he would start his mornings with his mother and father.

Suddenly, Pit heard a familiar voice in his head. _"Pit?! Pit!"_

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked in surprise.

 _"Pit? Pit, can you hear me?! Where are you?! I can't find you anywhere! What happened?! Where did you go?!"_ Palutena's voice asked frantically.

"I'm okay, Lady Palutena. You'll never guess what I discovered last night! There really are more angels left! They're all just hiding somewhere. And guess what! My mom's alive!"

Palutena felt her brain stop for a second, before kicking back up again. _"What?! But, Pit...you told me your mother was dead."_

"That's what I thought, but I guess we were wrong the whole time! Lady Palutena, can I stay with my mom?"

Palutena thought for a moment. After all, Pit hadn't seen his mother in almost thirty years, and this whole discovery of there being more angels was really shocking. After a moment of silence, Palutena finally answered. _"Alright, Pit. I'll let you stay with your mother for a while. But if there's any emergencies, then I'll take you back to Skyworld, okay?"_

"Okay, Lady Palutena." Pit nodded as Palutena ended her telepathic call. He then took off his laurel crown and stared at it for a moment, thinking about whether he should keep it on or not in case Palutena called him for an emergency. After some time thinking about it, Pit took off his laurel crown and gently placed it on his pillow. He then left of his room and was met with a smell from somewhere. Whatever it was, it smelled really delicious, and he followed the smell and it led him to the kitchen where Amber was busy cooking something. Pit couldn't help but smile again. Oh, how he missed his mother's cooking.

Amber was finishing up on whatever she was cooking, and then she turned around and saw Pit. "Oh. Good morning, Pit. You're up just in time for breakfast. I made some eggs for you."

"Thanks, Mom. You know, I really missed your cooking."

"I'm sure you did, Pit." Amber replied as she put a plate of eggs on the table, and Pit quickly sat down and began to dig in. She smiled as she watched her son completely wolf down his breakfast, remembering how much of an appetite he and Polemius had.

"So Mom, what are we-" Pit began before he was interrupted by a small burp, causing him to cover his mouth and blush. "E-Excuse me. What are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to the welcoming ceremony to welcome you back home."

"Welcoming ceremony?"

"Yes. Since this is your first day back in Agios, I thought it would be nice for all of us to have a little welcome ceremony just for you."

Pit felt so honored that the angels were going to be having a welcome ceremony just for him, but was then unsure. "Mom, do you think anyone will even remember me?"

"Of course! This would be the perfect time for you to meet back up with your old friends."

* * *

After breakfast, Pit and Amber began to walk to where the welcoming ceremony would be held.

"So, what do you do at the welcoming ceremony?" Pit asked.

"Well, it's been years since we've last had one, but usually we just talk and have a little feast for them to welcome them into the angel family. We also sing the welcoming song."

"Song?"

"Yes. This is the song that we sing when we have a welcoming ceremony. It's a song that's been passed on for the many generations of angels."

"How does it go?"

"It's been a while since I've last heard it, but I think it went something like this."

(Based on the song Welcome by Phil Collins)

 _There's nothing complicated about the way we live_

 _We're all here for each other, happy to give_

 _Proud of who we are, humble beneath the stars_

 _Got everything we need, the moon the sun_

 _And there is more than enough here for everyone_

 _All we have we share, and all of us we care_

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our motherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making, there's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival of home and best of all, we're here to share it all_

 _There's a special place for you in the family_

 _It's a celebration of life and seeing friends again_

 _We'll be there for you, we know you'll be there for us too, so come on_

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our motherly time_

 _This is our festival of home and best of all, we're here to share it all_

 _Remember the loved ones we honored, someone near to our hearts_

 _Finding love, planning our futures_

 _Telling stories and laughing with friends_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget_

 _This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place, you've ever been to_

 _It's nothing like you've ever seen before_

 _When you see how far we've come, you won't believe it, but yet you'll see it_

 _And then you'll see family, you'll see the way we used to be_

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our motherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making, there's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival of home and best of all, you're here to share it_

 _We're here to share it all_

* * *

Minutes later, Pit and Amber arrived at the center of Agios where the welcoming ceremony was being held.

"Here we are, Pit. The welcoming ceremony." Amber announced.

Pit looked around and gasped in awe at what he saw. There were all kinds of decorations on the nearby houses, a large fire right in the middle, and there was even a table with lots of food. "Wow, is...is all this for me?"

"Of course it is, son. This is your welcoming ceremony."

Pit cheered and he ran off, looking at all of the decorations for his welcoming ceremony. He had never felt so honored with his home having a little celebration just for him.

"This...This is so awesome! I wish Lady Palutena was here to see this!"

"Look! It's the new angel!"

Pit turned around and saw that there were a group of younger angels coming towards him.

"Oh well, hello there, little angels."

"Welcome home, um...what's your name?" One of the young angels asked in a female voice.

"My name? It's Pit."

"Pit? I like that name!"

"Where did you come from?" Another angel asked, this time a male.

"Oh, well...I was actually born here in Agios, but that all changed when one day..."

Meanwhile, Amber was walking around the village. She didn't know where Pit had run off to, but wherever he was, he was probably having a good time.

"Hey, Amber." Amber quickly recognized that voice, and it was her friend Grace, and she walked over to her. "So I heard your son has come back home to Agios."

Amber nodded. "Yep. My little Pit is back home after so many years. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I do. He's over there talking to the young ones." Grace answered, pointing to where Pit was in fact talking to a group of younger angels.

"Okay, thanks." Amber said as she started to walk over to her son.

"And then I fired my bow and completely obliterated Medusa!" Pit exclaimed, finishing up his story about when he first defeated Medusa.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"You are one really brave angel."

"Oh, well...thanks. I'm really flattered." Pit chuckled nervously as he blushed slightly.

"Tell us another story!" The angels demanded.

"Okay then. Hmm...which story should I tell next?" Pit thought for a moment, and then he finally got one. "Oh, yeah! One time I was out guarding Skyworld and-"

"There you are, Pit." Pit looked to see that it was Amber. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just telling these young ones about my adventures."

"Yeah, he defeated Medusa all by himself!"

Amber's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that really true, Pit?"

Pit nodded. "Yes, Mom. I really did defeat Medusa. Twice."

"So you really did become a warrior like your father, huh?"

"Yeah. If Dad were still here right now, he would be so proud of me."

"Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son."


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows

Chapter 4

* * *

"Goodnight, my little Pit."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Amber sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her. She went into the living room and sat down in her chair. She sat there for a moment in silence, and only the sound of the crackling fireplace could be heard. It felt rather peaceful, but at the same time it also felt kind of lonesome.

Amber sighed again and picked up a picture that was sitting on a small table next to the chair. It was a picture of her and Polemius together, back when Pit was just a baby. The warm smiles on their faces immediately made her remember that all those years ago, the two of them always spent every day with their little angel, making him laugh and playing with him. Pit was definitely one happy baby. Amber could practically hear her playful coos and Pit's giggles as she continued to stare at the picture. However, her happiness soon turned to sadness as she started to remember the events where her whole world fell apart. Amber held the picture to her heart and started to sob. Although she was happy that Pit was finally back with her after so long, she was completely heartbroken with the fact that neither she or Polemius ever had a chance to watch their only son grow up, and also for the fact that Pit must have spent most of his life without a family.

"Mom?"

Amber gasped upon hearing that voice. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned her head to see Pit standing in the doorway, his face riddled with concern.

"Mom, are...are you okay?"

Amber sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Y-Yes, Pit. M-Mom's fine." she answered, even though her voice was trembling.

Pit wasn't so sure, so he went over to his mother. Amber allowed him to sit on her lap while she continued sobbing. Pit had no idea why his mother was crying, especially since she was so happy earlier. He then noticed a picture on the table, and when he took a look at it, he knew exactly why. "You really miss Dad, do you?"

Amber stopped sobbing, and then she lifted her head and stared into her son's eyes. "Oh, Pit. There's not a single day that goes by where I don't. Polemius meant absolutely everything to me. He was my whole world."

"I know, Mom. I miss him too. I really wish he was still here with us. He would be so proud of me." There was then another silence, until Pit decided to ask Amber something. "Mom...what happened to you on...that day? I came back to you, I called for you...but you didn't answer."

"That was because...I was getting attacked. I heard your screams, but I couldn't do anything about it."

* * *

Amber was running faster than she had ever ran before. Monsters were attacking Agios, and she knew she had to get both her and Pit to safety before anything bad could happen to either of them.

"M-Mom, I-I'm scared!" Pit whimpered in her arms.

"I know, Pit. We have to find someplace safe." Amber said, trying her best to calm him down despite the chaos that was going on. Suddenly, she tripped and fell to the ground, causing Pit to fly out of her arms and land several feet away from her. He then looked up to see his mother lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" Pit asked as he ran over to his mother.

Amber looked behind herself and was shocked to see several monsters coming towards them. "Run, Pit!"

"But...I don't want to go without you."

"Just run! Run to somewhere that's safe!" Amber screamed. Pit looked like he was about to cry, but nodded as he turned around and started running away from her. Amber tried her best to get up and run after her son, but she was barely able to get up. The monsters were coming closer and Pit was getting farther from her. As she struggled to get up onto her feet, a winged snake-like monster flew over to her and bit her right in the leg. Amber screamed in intense pain as she collapsed to the ground again. She still tried to get back up, but she then felt something sharp slash at her back, causing her to scream again as blood sprayed out onto the ground.

"Help! Mom, help me!" Amber heard Pit scream in the distance, but she was too weak to respond or to even move. Her back was bleeding profusely and she was still being attack by other monsters. The last thing she saw was the sight of Agios collapsing into a fiery heap.

* * *

Amber came to her senses sometime later. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in some kind of cavern, and there were some other angels hovering over her.

"Oh , thank goodness you're alright. You were bleeding pretty badly, but luckily the nurses were able to find you in time and treat your wounds."

Amber looked around herself and saw that there were bandages all over her body, and then she got up and realized that something was missing. "Pit!" She frantically looked around to try to find her son. "Pit, where are you?! Where is my son?!"

A nurse walked over to Amber, a look of pure sorrow on her face. "I'm sorry Amber, but...your son's gone."

Amber's heart stopped upon hearing that. "No! No, he can't be! You have to go find him!"

"We tried. We searched everywhere in Agios for any more survivors, but we couldn't find him. I'm so sorry."

Everything completely stopped at that moment for Amber. Her son, the only thing that she had left, was gone. He was gone as well as the rest of Agios. She no longer had a family, no longer had a home.

"No...No...No, no, no...NO!" Amber collapsed to the ground and broke into hysterical sobs, pounding her fists on the stone ground and screaming out in anguish. The other angels watched in remorse as she continued to scream and cry out.

* * *

"Right at that moment, when they told me you were gone, it felt like...it felt like my whole life was over. I had lost everything that ever meant something to me that day. My home...my family...everything."

Pit was completely saddened after hearing that story, especially with the fact with how Amber reacted when they told her he was gone. "Mom, I went back to Agios, but you weren't there. Why didn't you just leave and come back to Agios?"

"They wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let anyone leave the cave. I really wanted to go out there and find you. I...I just didn't want to believe that you were gone forever. I wanted to believe that you were out there somewhere, and I would find you and bring you back home."

The horrible memories of that fateful day began to flash in Pit's mind, and it was making him start to breathe rapidly and tears started to well up in his eyes. "Oh Mom, it was horrible! It was dark! I was trapped! I was bleeding! I was lost! And it...it hurt so bad...both the pain on my body...and the pain of losing everything!" Pit collapsed onto his mother's chest and began to sob.

Amber sighed as she put her arms around her sobbing son. If there was anything she hated the most in the whole world, it was seeing Pit cry.

After finally letting it all out, Pit lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry, Mom. I know you don't like it when I cry, b-but...but..."

"It's okay, Pit. You just had to let it out." Amber whispered as she stroked her son's hair. "I'm so happy that you managed to hold on after all these years. It was very hard for me, but I just kept going. I am so proud of what you have become. Polemius was one of the greatest warriors that ever lived, and it looks like you're following in his footsteps." Amber smiled, and Pit couldn't help but blush.

"Mom...I don't know if I can go back to sleep."

"I think this might help you." Amber reached for the table and picked up a music box and it began to play a tune.

"Wait a minute. I...I remember this song."

"I knew you would. I sang this song to you every night ever since you were a baby. It never failed to put you to sleep."

"How did the words go again?"

"It's been years, but I still remember every word." Amber put her arms around Pit and began to sing him his lullaby.

(Based on the song ONE by Crystal Kay: Music Box version)

 _Who's always with me when I wake up each day?_

 _Who's always there to tell me that everything's okay?_

 _You. You'll always be there for me_

 _And if there come a time where I lose my way_

 _You're there to save the day_

 _You'll always be with me until the end_

 _Because you are my best friend_

 _You are the one_

 _The one that will always be right around_

 _The one that will always be there when I am down_

 _Anytime I need someone to keep me company_

 _You'll always be there for me_

 _The one that will always be right by my side_

 _The one that will always be my guide_

 _I'll always be there for you, son_

 _I will always love you my one_

Amber noticed that Pit was slowly starting to doze off. She smiled and then continued her song.

 _And if we'll ever be apart_

 _I know you'll always be right in my heart_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You are the one_

 _The one that will always be right around_

 _The one that will always be there when I am down_

 _Anytime I need someone to keep me company_

 _You'll always be there for me_

 _The one that will always be right by my side_

 _The one that will always be my guide_

 _I'll always be there for you, son_

 _I will always love you my one_

Once Amber finished her song, she noticed that Pit was completely sound asleep on her lap. She smiled and then leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, my one." Amber whispered as she then drifted off the sleep, shutting her eyes before she even had a chance to see the smile forming on Pit's face.


End file.
